


That One Night in Autumn

by Big_Diesel



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Caught, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Masochism, Dominatrix, Enemas, Eventual Romance, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Playgrounds, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: It is getting late into the evening and Lincoln wants to return home. He takes a shortcut to the park, but he needs to go to the restroom. Frantically searching for a please to use it, he finally finds a restroom. When he enters, he discovers something that is not part of the restroom's decor.





	1. The Night I Met Her (Part I)

My name is Lincoln Loud. nothing really  _ **spectacular**_  about my name. I wasn't named after the president. I don't have any representation of value on a dollar bill or a penny. You won't find me in any monument. Once again, nothing spectacular. You won't find me in any magazines or newspaper. I have not done anything to get well-known in the news. You can say I am quite a regular guy. I am a teenager, nothing more atypical about that.

I live in Royal Woods, Michigan. Just a speck in the middle of the Motor City. You won't find entertainers here. I don't remember Insane Clown Posse, Eminem, or Kid Rock mentioning our quaint and quiet town. You won't find anything significant on my street of Franklin Avenue. Just a small terrace with similar designs of two-storey homes, single lane driveway, and every other house leaving evidence of children living there.

I try my best not to talk bad about myself or where I am from. In fact, it is quite the opposite. Aside from my white hair, I don't stick out as much. I am just typical. I read comic books, I play video games, I love listening to SMOOCH, I enjoy spending time with my family and my best friends, Clyde and Ronnie Anne. I love grilled cheese sandwich with grape jelly on top and peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches.

Once again, there isn't spectacular about me at all. However, what if I tell you that on what you may find insignificant might be something cherishable to others? What if I tell you that what might be one's trash, might be one's treasure. Take this lightly, I am really, really being delicate on what I am saying. Even if I explain this caliber to you, you would think I was either nuts, lying, or a fool. Whichever decision you fancy, it can be all of the above.

What I am about to explain to you is quite intricate, a hint of complicity, if you will. And I say this once again, what you may find insignificant might be something another person cherish.

Here is my story.

As always, I would like to state that what I am explaining to you is true. Before you judge, listen to what I am going to say. When I am finished, you have the right to judge of what feelings of your choosing. Yet again, you may have developed perspective of the matter. Let's see on which you choose.

It started like any other autumn evening in small town America. I was at school. School was concluded for the evening. However, I had to stay because my class was preparing with other classes for our upcoming festival. It was the urging of my teacher and surprisingly, Ms. DiMartino, wanted us to have a school festival. My teacher recently returned from Japan from observing other teachers in the Japanese classroom. She humbly and excitedly explained to our principal that we should follow in their example to have one.

With the chagrin of my fellow classmates, we had to spend our evening coming up with a theme for our upcoming festival. The festival wasn't until the end of November, leaving us only a few weeks to prepare. She convinced our parents that this festival was a step in building community and building friendships. The look on my parents' face read, extended day care. They signed the permission slip without a second thought. Now, I have to spend my extra two hours in class working on something I didn't want to do. Working with students that had the same expression as me.

We have spent so much time murmuring until our teacher pointed our attention to the whiteboard.

 _Cosplay cafe, scary haunted house, fortune telling,_ and  _running a gift shop_  was her current selection for a theme. I didn't remember seeing some of them in any manga, but we were all wanting to go home. She gave us the look of "we are not going anywhere until you pick a theme for our festival."

You wouldn't believe it. We gathered together to create a plan. Something that didn't require work. By work, we meant putting up displays and creating all these makeshift bullshit for a festival of two, maybe three hours?

Cosplay cafe was our decision for the theme. Class was dismissed.

With school ending for the day, I made my track back home alone. Clyde's parents picked him up earlier. He concocted an excuse of going to a doctor's appointment. Ronnie Anne no longer attended our school. She moved to Chicago. Either way, both were lucky.

The chill was picking up, making me become heavy. It leaves me with an eerie feeling because it was nearly dark. Although street lights guided me, I never really traveled at night alone. I walked with pace so I can hurriedly scurry home. It sucked that my parents were at work. Lori was unable to get me because of her job. I wouldn't trust Leni to hold a piece of bread. Luna is out of town with her girlfriend. So, with a lack of options, I pray for my safe return.

I didn't like going to the park at night, but it was the quickest way to get to my house. My God, did the park get darker as night claimed its former self? It wasn't long until the shadows of the trees blend into darkness and its silhouettes got less and less pronounced. The trees began to sway, making a swift sound that was scary. The breeze became more keen, leaving me goosebumps.

As much I enjoyed the sleepiness of the park, I had to leave. But, I had a problem. I had to go to the restroom. I thought why I didn't go before I left. Then yet again, when spending an additional two hours, you leave like a bat out of hell, pardon my French. I scanned the area, looking for a restroom, anywhere to go.

After checking for a few minutes, I was able to find a restroom. The foundation itself stood the test of time. The smell of old urine and pine gave it its fragrance. At that moment, I had no room to judge. I was about to burst. I swallowed my pride and made my way to the restroom.

As I enter, there was a faint light, but enough to recognize where I needed to go. I was straining as I tried to find the nearest stall to release my fluids. As I was about to unzip my pants, something hit me in the corner of my eye. I swallow a lump in my throat.

Someone was in that bathroom.

I was about to leave until that person made a sound, stopping me in my tracks.

"Wait!"

That sound, I told myself. It sounded very feminine. One side of me told me to go, the other half told me to investigate. With me having to go number one, my inquisitive side took the best of me. I turned and walked forward to the source. As I look closer, I saw a girl.

She was beautiful, but the first thing I saw was that she was completely naked.

Once again, I wanted to leave. As I make a step, she said something.

"Please, please, don't leave," she said pleadingly.

I still kept my back turned, didn't want to see her.

"You are the first boy to come here," she said. "I am happy about that."

Why would a person be happy about someone coming to the bathroom? Was she a predator? Was it in a prank? I tried my hardest to give her the benefit of the doubt. However, even that was hanging by a thread.

"What is your name, boy," she asked.

I blurted. "Lincoln."

 _Way to go, dude. Clever work on giving her your name_. I digressed, didn't want to have a battle with my head.

"That is a nice name, by the way," she responded.

"Thanks," I replied.

"My name is Aki, like in Autumn, but you can call me Luna."

_She has the same name as my sister._

"Ok, Luna," I said as I was stammering my voice. "So, Luna, what makes you come in here?"

She stalled. She took a breath. Even as I am hiding myself from her nakedness, I can feel the tension. She sighed.

"I am following orders from my master."


	2. The Night I Met Her (Part II)

I heard the sound of footsteps walking around the restroom. They were very delicate steps, nimble. As if a frog was hopping on lily pads or a skater gliding in the ice. But there isn't a pond for miles and skating rinks weren't ready until December. It was Luna walking to the restroom door where she closed it. Contain in the pee-scented, pine-scented restroom was me and her.

I have my eyes covered. My mother always told me to never look at a naked woman. It was a rude thing to do. She told me that you look at a naked woman when you are an adult and are married. This was honestly my first encounter. My parents haven't given me the talk yet. I wasn't allowed to take sexual education for another year. Of course, by word of mouth you hear it from other students. Occasionally, you also hear it from your sisters. I became curious. I, too, wanted to know to see a woman naked.

Once, I asked Leni. A bit reluctant, but eager to help out a curious brother. Before she could remove even a bra strap, my mother walked in on us. We were both grounded. A week more than my sister. She was very disappointed in my motive. I had told her that I was curious about seeing a naked woman. It was not out of perversion. I was really curious.

I saw my body all of the time. It was very common. I saw what I have to offer, but wondered about the opposite sex. And I know what you guys were thinking, why go to the internet for the source? Isn't child password protection a better thing to the household. And good luck trying to get the laptop after nine o'clock. My sisters had control of that for their assignments, so they say. Why not Clyde? The same thing was going on with him. Our parents are too protecting. I think it was because we don't become lecherous perverts.

In my defense, I am a teenager. We are going to become curious about the naked human body. As a result, and frankly, I am quite embarrassed. I tucked my penis and my testicles under me. It was the closest example of a woman's body I could do.

Not particularly proud of that, but what is a guy to do.

Now, back to the story.

Luna chuckled as I saw she found a light switch. I still covered my eyes.

"You are funny, Lincoln," she told me. I could feel her coming closer. I looked to the floor where I saw her feet. Then, I felt a warm touch of a hand, enticing me to pull down.

"It's okay," said Luna calmly. "There is nothing wrong about seeing the human body." She came closer, pressing her nose to my ear. "If I don't do this, my master will get me." I heard the plea in her voice. A shiver also came through my spine as well. My first thought was where was the master? Was the master close by? Did he or her had a camera nearby? Many things that could have lead to those possibilities. So, overlooking my judgement, I put my hand down.

She helped me put them on each of my sides. Right in front of me, I had a full view of Luna.

Well, for starters, she was completely naked (with a few exceptions). She was wearing some kind of gear. I really couldn't describe because I have never seen anything like that before. She had ropes around her breast. She had ropes around her legs. Because of the dim lighting, I didn't see it until now. Her hair was a reddish brown, reminding me of her name, Aki. She had a creamy complexion, reminding me of her nickname, Luna. Her face was a rosy red, blushing from the interaction we were having.

She didn't look down. In fact, she looked at me in my eyes. She was observing me, watching my every move. By the looks, I was not her first encounter.

She broke the silence.

"You'd mentioned that you have to go, didn't you," she said to me.

"I did," I retorted.

She giggled. "Well, not directly. But, the expression you had gave me hints. Do you still need to go?"

Thinking about it now, I needed to go. I was so stunned of the encounter that it slipped my mind. Now, with her bringing it up, it reminded that I needed to go to the restroom.

"Yeah, I do," I replied carefully. I said that because she was watching my every move. Once again, she must have done this before.

She rubbed through her hair, exposing the roots. She gave a hint of magnolias. Which was strange, but who was I to judge at that moment in time. She walked closer to me. It seemed that she had a question.

"Since you have to go. I have a favor if you don't mind," she told me.

I was reluctant. Very reluctant, but at the same time, I thought of her master. What would the master do if I decline her request? Would she be in danger? Could I be in danger? Once again, I swallowed my pride.

"What do you need," I asked her.

She giggled. She turned away from me. She bent over and her ass was exposed in full view to me. My mouth was agape from the sight. Once again, I never saw a woman's body before. But seeing her ass in full view made me feel funny in my pants.

She used her fingers to go to her butthole. Slowly and gently, she used her digits to spread her anus. My breath became labored. I tried calming down, but I was becoming overwhelmed.

"I would like if you relieve yourself in my ass," she replied with determination in her voice.

I became froze at her request. Stunned, I asked again for reassurance.

"You want me to do what," I asked her with hesitation in my voice.

"I want you to piss inside of my ass," she said.

"Luna, this is weird," I said. "This is very weird."

"Please, Lincoln. Would you do for me," she said. "If you don't do it, then my master will be mad at me. Plus, I don't want you to get in trouble."

Between a rock and a hard place. I stood with the option of putting my penis inside of a stranger's ass and urine inside. Then the other option of running away, but face the danger of her master.

My breath became labored, but at the same time, I really had to go.

"Please," she said. "I don't want to do this also, but please, Lincoln."

I swallowed. I unzipped my pants and exposed my penis. I felt the coolness of my penis exposed to the air. Upon seeing her ass, I became hard.

"I have never done this before," I explained to her. "How do I do this."

She looked at me, giving me a curious look. Like a teacher does when a student doesn't understand an instruction.

"Come close and I will guide you," she told me.

Following her instructions, I come close to her ass. With her hand, she gripped it on my dick. Upon her touch, my erection got harder. She didn't respond to it. She helped me guide it to her ass. I felt it going to the entrance.

"It's okay, I got you," she told me. "Just like that. You are doing an excellent job."

I pant loudly. Feeling the entrance of her ass was overwhelming. Feeling its tightness and its warmth was overwhelming. One side of me was scared, but the other side was excited. In some kind of way, I felt that this was the so-called virginity my friends talked about.

"Let your piss flow into me," she told me.

"When?"

"Now!"

I closed my eyes and release my fluids into her ass. She moaned as I let out all of my piss. I continued to pant as I try to balance myself with her. She was fortunate to have the wall to support her.

"Oh, my God, that feels good," she said. "I can feel your piss flowing into me. It feels so warm." She turned her head to me. "Now, I need your help."

With her free hand, she guided my hand where her vagina was located. It felt soft, kinda rough, kinda hairy. Sorry if my descriptions aren't the best. It was my first time touching something very moist.

"Use your hand to spread my pussy," she said. "I need to take a piss as well."

"Okay," I said.

I assisted her with her pussy. Instantly, her piss began flowing out of her pussy. I felt the vibrations of her urine pettle into the urinal.

"Thank you for doing this," she said. "I hope it wasn't much trouble. I hope my master is pleased with this."

After we were done relieving ourselves, I pulled my dick out of her ass. It was still a strange feeling. Something I never expected when I woke up this morning. She stood up and faced me. She rubbed her hand across my hair, displaying a smile.

"You are a good boy, Lincoln," she said. "There is goodness in you."

I blushed. "Thanks," I responded. "If there isn't anything else for me to do, then I think I should go. I hope your master is pleased with the results."

I nod my head before making my way out of the restroom.

"Wait," she cried.

I stopped. I turned around and faced Luna once more.

"Before you go," she said. "Would you like to watch me see your piss come back out?"


	3. The Night I Met Her (Part III)

I stood in disbelief as I watched Luna spread her cheeks in a position to expose herself. I tried covering my eyes, but she gave me a disapproving look. Her eyes told me to watch this. Watch as my essence expelled out of her anal canal. She moaned quietly as she spilled my urine of her ass. The urine dripped to the floor, spreading all over the tile. I even saw of it dribbled over her pussy and landed down on her leg. When she was finished, she gave me a satisfied look on her face.

_It looked like it was a job well done. As if, she done a deed that was worthy of a reward. At that moment, my flaccid penis returned to its former glory as I stood proud in front of Luna._

Luna stood up, adjusting her hair. She turned to face me. She licked her lips, giving me a seductive look. An aura of an wicked lady was standing before me. Her body twitched, moaning at the sight of seeing my erection. Her body was hungry. I could tell because I saw the cloudy fluid leaking down her leg. It didn't look like my urine. From what I have heard through secret conversations I heard from my sisters. That cloudy fluid from a girl's vagina meant that she was aroused. It was a sign that she needed further stimulation.

My dick was tangling to the point it hurt. It felt like a compass. It was headed north and wanted a taste of her pussy.

She giggled as she made her way to my direction. She played coy, looking like a schoolgirl who was curious to learn a trick or a trade about the world. One thing was for certain. She had a trick up her naked sleeve and I knew that I was going to trade my virginity with her.

She came and kissed me on my cheek. She gave me another kiss on the other side of my cheek. I turn red in the face. My ears becoming warm to her tender touch. Her lips were soft and moist, reminding me of my mother's own kisses. She extended her arms and I cradled around her chest. I stood as she rustled my hair, cooing in my ear.

"Good boy," she said, breaking the silence. "Sweet, sweet boy." She gave a look before blowing in my eyes. "I have always wanted a boy just like you to come by."

"Really," I responded to her with a stunned look. Was I not the only boy who came into this restroom? Were there others? Before I could question it, she put her hands on my erected dick. For a moment, I forgot it was still standing at attention.

She put her finger to my lip. "You don't have to say no more. Your dick is doing a good job of saying what you want."

I shook my head in disagreement. It wasn't like that. Was it? At first, I was concerned when she mentioned about others. I was kind of jealous. Then yet again, she was a stranger. How could I be liking a complete stranger? A pretty stranger? A stranger who gave me special feelings.

What was I thinking again.

Before I could utter a word, a sound, her mouth already put my dick into its warm, moist confinements. She gripped her hands around my hips, locking it in place. She was certain that my first blowjob was going to be successful.

She had to be a pro, pardon my vernacular. She thrusted her tongue around the head, leaving me very sensitive. Her eyes were closed. She tighten my hips so she could get the job done. I stood there in a daze. When I woke up this morning, this was not in the schedule.

I gasped as I felt a newfound sensation coming from my penis. I felt that I had the urge to pee again. I tried to pull out, but she kept her grip, ensuring that I was going to release it in her mouth.

"Luna," I cried to her with anguish. "I am feeling funny. I feel that I am going to pee."

Whatever I said to her, she gave me a seductive look and continued. Looking for support, I put my hands on her soft hair. It felt soft, very soft. So soft her hair was.

"Luna, Luna, Luna," I exclaimed, inhaling the sharp breath, sinking my teeth into my lips. "I am peeing, Luna. I am peeing, Luna."

I released my load into her. I saw a smudge of something cloudy hitting the outside of her lips. She kept going as I felt my dick being tingling and strange. I continued spurting until it died down. Once she felt I was finished, she released me. I dropped the ground, gasping for whatever air I can gain.

She remained on her knees. She was swishing something in her mouth. She opened it, displaying a cloudy fluid. It looked similar to the fluid that was trembling down her leg.

"That is not pee," I questioned with sure curiosity.

She smiled as she swallowed my fluid. "Of course, not, silly," she said. "That was semen. Well, sort of. You haven't release your full potential yet."

"Semen," I retorted to her.

She laughed. "C'mon, Lincoln. That is the stuff to get me pregnant, dear." She gave me a sly look. "You do know how pregnancy works, do you?"

I shook my head. "Yeah, I do. I do. I heard about it through my mom and dad."

She giggled. "Typical Mom and Dad with the stork story." She licked her fingers with the remnants of my semen. "Did they ever tell you the story on what mommy and daddy does to get pregnant?"

Once again, I was stunned of the mood and how it elevated over the course of those few minutes. Without thinking, I just dropped my head down. "No," I said to her with defeat.

She lifted my chin with her fingers. "Don't beat yourself over it, kid," she said. It felt weird because she was treating me like a kid, but at the same time, she was giving me guidance. Even at that moment, I didn't care if I was being watched by her master or the risk of denying their request. I just knew that for that moment, I wanted her. I wanted Luna.

I ran to reach Luna and I planted my lips around her. It was awkward. I have never been good at kissing. It was my second kiss. I broke it and looked away. "Sorry."

"No," she answered with a stern voice. She returned with a grip to my head and pressed her lips to mine. She pried open my mouth with her tongue, inviting any of our fluids to combine with each other. She didn't let me go. She pressed her soft flesh onto my body. My dick returned once again to its former glory. She grabbed my hair while kissing me to ensure that I had enough experience for the lifetime (or at least for that night). She broke the kiss, leaving a bridge of our fluids between us.

"If you want to kiss a woman, that is how you kiss a woman," she explained after licking her lips. She then stared at my erection. "Since you are rearing to go, now it is time to exchange your virginity of yours." She added. "Lie down for me."

I followed her instructions. I made sure not to sit anywhere where it was wet. Just to be sure, I took off my shirt and put it on the floor. I laid my back on my shirt. My exposure gave me a chilling feeling. Stronger feeling than the cool tile around me. I watched her crouch to get herself into position. I braced for the impact.

"I hope your dick doesn't forget the shape of my pussy," she mentioned to me before sliding my dick inside of her. As soon as my dick entered her warm confines, I immediately burst for the second time.

_Failure to launch._

However, she didn't laugh. She didn't tease me. "Wow, your dick was a greedy one," she said. "Couldn't even wait a minute." She looked at me. She could tell I felt embarrassed. "Hey, hey. It's fine. These things happen. I have to teach you on how to please me more. You will learn tonight."

She was gradual with her hips. They were slow stroke. Enough for us to feel the pleasure, but for me to not fill my load.

"My master tells me to never use condoms," she said. "The risk of pregnancy turns the master on. So, be sure to tell me when you are about to come." She winked at me.

So, I told myself that when I have the urge to climax, be sure to pull out. I couldn't afford to tell my parents on how I got a stranger pregnant.

She waved her hair and rocked her hips. It felt like she was doing a dance instead of having sex with me. "That's right, baby," she told me. "Keep stabbing that thick dick of yours. If you can, puncture my womb. That is my sweet spot."

I was inexperienced. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to keep her in pleasure. Whimsically, I stretched my hands to her ass. My intent was to grip. However, I missed and put my finger into her ass. She screeched when feeling that. She then laughed.

"So, you want to have a party with the back plumbing," she questioned me in between moans. "Sounds fair. Especially when asking you with such a strange request." She helped me put her finger into her ass. "Welcome to the dark side," she told me in a husky moan.

I kept my fingers in her ass. I felt the movements of the inside of her body. Whenever I touched an orifice, I felt her pussy got tighter around my dick; which in return, applied more pressure.

"God, you are amazing," she screamed. "If I would've met you in the past, I would never let you go."

I kept working at it. It felt good to be praised. My dick felt like it was to fall off of my body. It was like it wanted to melt.

"Luna," I moaned to her in between my pants. "Your vagina feels good. It is coiling tightly like a snake."

She peered over me, hovering her breasts. "Silly, Lincoln, say it for what it is. It is my pussy."

I moaned. "Yes, Luna. Your pussy feels good. It is making my dick feel strange. I want to pee again."

"Not yet," she cried. "Wait a little longer for me, okay?"

I gave her an affirmation through my nose.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," she kept screaming. "Do it for me, Lincoln. Do it for my master."

"Luna, I am coming," I cried. "Let me pull out. Let me pull out."

I tried to get her off of me so I can come outside of her, but she gripped tighter. "What about pregnancy," I said panickedly.

"Let it out in me," she wailed. "I want your warm milk filling me. I want to be full of your cum."

"I don't want you to get pregnant," I cried.

"If it happens, I'll take responsibility," she answered. "Now shut up and make me cum."

I tried holding back, refusing the urges, but the tightness of her pussy. And now, her ass was pulling my finger. It was more than I can bear.

"I am coming, Luna," I tell her. "I am coming!"

It wasn't long until I unload my sperm inside of her. Each spurt exerted more energy than the other. I was feeling frail, exhausted from the new sensations I have experienced. A wave of emotions covered as I started panting. She hovering me and gave me another kiss. She wrapped her tongue inside of me, inviting mine to join her. I closed my eyes. For that was the greatest kiss and experience I have ever done.

My kiss with Ronnie Anne was child's play compared to this. Nothing else can compare.

She got off of me. A trail of my semen leaking from her pussy and dragged across my leg onto the floor. She looked at me. I looked at her. She just have a warm smile. I wrapped myself around her, like a mother did to her child.

Suddenly, out of the blue, I wanted to cry. I figured that she knew so she embraced me. She held me tightly as I nuzzled my face into her bosom. "There, there. It's okay. I am here. You did a great job. Luna is proud of you."

There was silence for a few moments. I needed to digest that moment.

" _Was that to your satisfaction, master?"_

I quickly panicked. I released myself from her arms. I scanned the area to see where was the master located. I wanted to gather my things and leave the area before meeting that person.

"Where are you going," she asked with a concerned tone.

"Your master is here," I cried. "I don't want to meet that person."

"I was talking about you, silly," she said with laughter.

I froze in my tracks. "Me?"

"Yes, you. I was talking about you. You, being my master."

I was surprised, shocked, whatever feeling a person could get in those term of events. She patted her hands to come back to her spot. I did.

"You are my master," she said. "Someone like you is more than suitable to be my master."

I didn't want to say more. The entire night, the entire moment was too much. I just returned back into her bosom and went into darkness.

When I woke up, I was outside of the restroom. As soon as I looked at the door, it had a chain surrounding it. I looked at the sign in front of the door. It stated that this restroom was condemned and set for demolition.

I checked the other restroom and it said the same thing. It was weird. I was certain that this restroom was used for convenience. But, looking at the rusted chain gave proof.

Was it a dream? Was that incident just a imagination.

_Luna_

I checked my clothes. I checked my body. I was trying to find something that showed proof of Luna.

There was nothing. My clothes didn't even sport the scent of the restroom or her.

But, it felt real. It really did. I checked the clock and saw it was a few minutes after nine in the evening. I was late for curfew and my parents were going to kill me. I picked up my stuff and headed home. The entire time I focused on the dream.

That dream with Luna.


	4. Epilogue

I am getting ready for bed. It was quite a day. When I have arrived home, my parents were very upset with me. As much as I tried to explain the circumstances of my tardy, they didn't want to hear it. I was grounded for two weeks. I didn't debate it any further. I was going to take the two weeks. Plus, I was tired.

I am still thinking about Luna on my mind. The scene in the restroom felt too real.

Then yet again, it was just my imagination. I just took it as dream and for it was, a dream. I know I was repetitious, but in a way, I was liking her.

As I get ready for bed, I received a text. Thinking it might be Clyde, I went to answer it.

However, it was from an unknown number.

I opened the text.

_I am glad that we have met, master. I hope you were satisfied what we had tonight. Sorry that I got your number without asking you. If you want to punish me, I wouldn't mind. Anyway, I had a great time. I would like to have more experience with you. You have so much to teach me and I have so much to teach you._

_Give me a call sometime, my sweet boy._

_Luna_

My name is Lincoln Loud. I may not have anything spectacular to express myself to others. I may not be featured in any magazine or newspaper. I may not be named after a president. I may not have a monument.

I am still a typical teenager. I am still a regular guy, nothing atypical to say about that. But to Luna, I have a purpose. She is the one that changed me. I hope I have changed her. It is going to be odd for awhile.

I hope I am to her liking. I have so much to learn from her. I am looking forward to seeing her again.

I am going to call her tomorrow. I don't want to further anger my parents. I am also saying that because they are standing at my door.

I go to bed and rest. I have another day of school tomorrow. But, at least from tomorrow on, I have developed a new perspective in life.

Lincoln Loud: son, brother, friend, teenager, master.


End file.
